Commercially available packages of self-adhesive tape, such as correction tape, are normally sold in small cardboard packages containing a roll of the correction tape, wound up with a backing tape or liner to separate adjacent turns of the correction tape. The two tapes are normally separated as the backing tape is pulled out of the package, and a small metal blade is sometimes provided to cut off the desired length of correction tape. The liner or backing tape must also be disposed of, and it is normally periodically cut off or torn off and thrown away.
It is more convenient not to have to bother with disposing of the backing or liner tape, and certain arrangements have been prepared for separately winding this tape up, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,097 and 4,447,482. However, these patents require special dispensers which are relatively bulky as they include separate storage space for the waste backing, and this additional space may be more than that required for the unused roll of correction tape and liner or backing tape. There is also a tendency for the backing tape or liner to jam after some portion of the tape has been dispensed, in this type of device.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser for pressure sensitive adhesive tape, such as correction tape, which is wound with a liner or backing tape, in which the package is no larger than the standard commercially available packages of such tape, but wherein the correction tape is dispensed by itself, and the liner or backing tape is retained within the package.